gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Forte
|born in = Alameda County, CA |height = 5'10" |eye color = Gray |hair color = Brown |occupation = Actor Voice actor Comedian Writer |website = |role = Tyler Cutebiker }} Orville Willis "Will" Forte IV (born on June 17, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer. He is best known as a cast member on Saturday Night Live from 2002 to 2010 and for starring in the SNL spin-off film MacGruber, as well as for the role of Paul L'Astnamé, Jenna Maroney's boyfriend, on NBC's 30 Rock. He voices Tyler Cutebiker in Gravity Falls. Early life Forte was born in Alameda County, California, the son of Patricia C. (née Stivers) and Orville Willis Forte III. He was raised in Lafayette, California, and has graduated from Acalanes High School and UCLA with a history degree. While at UCLA, he was a member of the Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity. Saturday Night Live Forte joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in 2002 as a featured player. He was upgraded to full cast member the next season. Forte took over the role of then-president George W. Bush following the departure of Will Ferrell, a season with Chris Parnell in the role, and a brief half-season of Darrell Hammond playing the part. Forte featured as a number of recurring characters over the years, including The Falconer, MacGruber, Tim Calhoun, Mr. Dillon in the Gilly sketches, Greg Stink, and as one of the characters in the Song Memories sketches. Forte was often featured as a guest at the Weekend Update desk. He had several recurring Update characters, such as Tim Calhoun; He often appeared in musical Update bits, such as one of The Kelly Brothers, Daryl Hall of Hall & Oates, and a member of reverse Bon Jovi band, Jon Bovi. On August 26, 2010, Forte announced that he would be leaving SNL after eight years on the show (2002–2010) to focus on other projects. On April 2, 2011 & May 12, 2012, he made a guest appearance on the show, reprising his role of Greg Stink. Other work Before joining SNL, Forte was a member of The Groundlings. He has written and/or produced on the television series Late Show with David Letterman, 3rd Rock from the Sun, That '70s Show, and Action. Forte provided the voice of Abe Lincoln and the show announcer on the critically acclaimed but short lived animated series, Clone High. He was a consultant on another short-lived animated series, God, the Devil and Bob. He made a cameo in the movie Around the World in 80 Days and was in the Broken Lizard film Beerfest. Forte made an appearance on Demetri Martin's album, These Are Jokes and guest starred in an episode of the CBS comedy How I Met Your Mother. Forte is a recurring guest on the Adult Swim comedy program Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, also appearing in Tim and Eric Nite Live!, Forte also appeared on The Young Person's Guide to History, a television special on Adult Swim. On March 31, 2009, he appeared on SNL alum Jimmy Fallon's Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Forte wrote the film The Brothers Solomon, in which he stars opposite Will Arnett (husband of former SNL cast member Amy Poehler). He and frequent writing partner John Solomon wrote some segments for Extreme Movie along with fellow SNL castmember Andy Samberg and The Lonely Island. He appeared in the 2009 film Brief Interviews with Hideous Men, directed by John Krasinski and adapted from the short story collection of the same title. Forte had a cameo in the 2009 comedy The Slammin' Salmon by the comedy troupe Broken Lizard (with whom he worked on the comedy Beerfest). Filmography Category:Cast Category:Males